The Messenger and the Beetle-Episode One
by ClareTurner
Summary: Thanks to the inspiration of Archangel Gabriel and Beelzebub from my temporary roommates/new friends during my London trip, I have thought up this alternate universe. After seeing that Aziraphale and Crowley were a bit too chummy after Adam and Eve were tempted to take the apple, Gabriel and Beelzebub decide to take matters into their own hands and live on Earth among the humans.


**Prologue**

Sunday the 21st of October 9:13 A.M, 4004 BC

_The Garden of Eden. A sacred place where God allowed the race of man to live in harmony. The beautiful oasis was filled with greenery as far as the eyes of any race could see. High above, the Archangel Gabriel was watching over the garden helping Aziraphale to make sure the humans were alright. As he watched, he smelled the horrid presence of two demons. His chest felt tight again like it did when they first fell. He cleared his throat softly as to not disturb the humans. He attempted to ignore the demons, but there was no possible way it could be done when he noticed one of them, Crowley, tempting the couple with the one tree that they were told not to touch. _

_He sighed, knowing this must be how the Great Plan would start. He saw as they were forced out of the garden, but noticed the fact that Aziraphale had given his flaming sword to the couple for protection against the dangers of the world. He knew he was too soft for the job. He cared too much for humans. What was he going to do with him? There had to be a way to toughen him up, right? At least… someone or something else could. _

_ "__One point for usz, Archangel," a monotone and insect-like voice droned from beside Gabriel. "Your angel seemsz to be giving away a pricelessz flaming sword to those humansz."_

_ "__Not like it is any of your business Beelzebub," he said attempting to show no other emotion but ill-will against the fallen angel. _

_The two said no more words to each other as they watched in disgust at how civil and friendly Crowley and Arizaphale were towards each other. Another point against him._

_ "__That serpent…" Beelze buzzed with the sound of wings and angry vibrations coming from them. "Looksz like I will have to do everything myself… What a waszte."_

_ "__You mean the Great Plan?" Gabriel asked. "Aren't you in charge down there?"_

_ "__Othersz can take my place while I am gone," the demon huffed. "If I want something done right, I have to do it myself."_

_ "__Do it… yourself…" the Archangel mused. He thought about the demon's words and flew back up to the Michael and Raphael. Uriel was on another task at that moment. _

_ "__Gabriel, finished watching over Aziraphale?" Michael asked softly. _

_ "__Yes," he nodded._

_ "__Do you believe he is up for the task?"_

_ "__If I'm being honest… no. I saw that he had given the humans his flaming sword and spoke to the demon who tempted them as if they were friends. Beelzebub decided that they will take on that role themself rather than allow the demon Crowley to do it. The way he explained it got me thinking. Aziraphale is too soft and I fear he will not be able to avoid becoming attached to the humans and ruin the Great Plan. Why not allow me to do it instead? Give Aziraphale a new task up here in Heaven," he suggested._

_ "__What about your duties as messenger?" Raphael asked him._

_ "__I will still do those duties as well. I am devoted to the task of ensuring humanity is guided towards the correct path."_

_Michael smiled and nodded. "I think that idea is best. If Aziraphale not only gave the humans his weapon but also spoke friendly with a demon, then you are the better angel for the job. I will summon him up here at once and give him tasks that you normally handle. Does that sound fair?"_

_ "__Yes," he nodded with a smile. He didn't want sweet Aziraphale to fail in his mission. Even if he had to lose a little bit of his innocence this was the best decision to ensure the Great Plan would come to pass. 6000 years later, Gabriel would learn that this one decision was his undoing._


End file.
